This invention relates to an apparatus and method for producing and harvesting algae. Algae is known to clean water sources by reducing pollutants. Additionally, algae can potentially serve as a viable renewable energy source.
Patents reporting the usefulness of algae production systems are well-known. For example, Adey discloses a method of producing algal turf comprising providing a horizontal growing surface, subjecting the surface to water surge motion, and periodically harvesting the crop. By way of background, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,263 to Adey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,398 to Adey, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,770 to Stewart. Furthermore, research by Walter Adey et al. demonstrates that horizontally oriented substrates can grow algae in some waters when submerged to depths of 12 meters (Phycologia (1987), Volume 26(3), pp. 374-386).